Capt Ida Scott of the Hawking Series Outline
by D. W. Tyn
Summary: This is an Outline for a future Doctor Who spin-off series of my own creation. It will have some new faces, new adventures, and some susprise characters. So, if you are a Whovian like me, come on down and check this story out. New, Updated Version.


Capt. Ida Scott of the _Hawking_ Series Outline

Plot Synopsis: Remember the characters in that Doctor Who two-part episode "The Impossible Planet/The Satan Pit?" Well, I thought up a series of Fan Fiction stories that revolve around a couple of the ones who survived. The setting is during the Second Great and Bountiful Human Empire; in the year 41k.27, or 41, 27 CE, one and one-half years after "The Planet of the Ood." It will show that Ida Scott has been promoted to Captain and is just taken command of her first vessel: The Torchwood Archives Registered Starship _Hawking_; along with Danny Bartok as her Second-in-Command.

Original Characters:

Of course, I have created some original characters to give this series some originality.

Preston Minesta: Older brother of the late Scootie Minesta, co-Chief of Security, and a Master of the pistol Martial Art of Gun-Kata; has an addiction to Hollow, or a drug cocktail of Velum and Dravidian Heroin, which inhibits the user's emotions. (Modeled after Christian Bale.).

Jo Conrad: Ships Pilot and a Female Cyborg (Modeled after Summer Glau; AKA one of my Harem of Fantasy Lovers.)

Selrish Sisou: A Human/Draconian Hybrid that was to be the Emperor of the New Draconian Empire, but in exile because of his genetics; he is now the Ship's expert on Alien Cultures and Civilizations. (Modeled after Luke Goss of Blade II and Hellboy: The Golden Army)

Kudlak XI: Descendent of the great General Kudlak of the Uvodni race. He, like his ancestors, is on a quest to return honor to his Family name and to defend it from any and all accusations. FYI, If you remember Kudlak and the Uvodni from _**The Sarah-Jane Adventures**_, then you know that they didn't give much about the Uvodni other than they're an Insectoid race; they hail from the Horse-Head Nebula; they have an Emperor; and they have a great sense of honor. Well I added a little extra to them: They have heightened senses; they have great skills in many forms of Martial Arts; and last but surely not least, each Uvodni has genetic memory. They can remember their ancestor's past from up to twenty-five generations. Those memories lay dormant within the individual's sub-conciseness; they can be channeled through a form of meditation known as "The Eyes of Past Kin." He is co-Chief of Security along with Preston. Kudlak thinks of him as a great brother-at-arms. However, he doesn't think of him as a lover; Uvodni law prohibits outer-species relationship of any and all genders.

Mr. Kappa: An Emancipated Ood who chose to help out the Empire (As a Free being.) instead of returning to the Ood-Sphere like his Ood Brethren. He can be somewhat mystical because of the fact that the Ood are very in tune with the Universe.

HAROLD: Stands for Holographic Archive Resource, Organic Light Design; he is a Hologram that not only has access to every scrap of information in the Empire via the Archive's Database, but is also so advanced, he can move outside the _Hawking._ He tends to be eccentric at times because he has numerous data-files in his CPU/mind or, as I've coined it, his "Posi-Mind;" His favorite category in the Archive' Database is an archaic form of Earth entertainment known as "Pop-Culture." (Modeled after Doug Jones, but voiced by Hugh Laurie).

Bronson "Bronze-Eye" Scott: Ida's infamous father; a space pirate; got his nickname on account of his right eye has been replaced with a bronze-colored cybernetic eye; right hand and left leg also replaced with cyber-prosthetics; Modeled after Brendon Gleeson (As Mad-Eye Moody in the HP movies.).

Characters from the Whoniverse:

Ida Scott: Main character and Captain of the TARS _Hawking_; has a love for exploring space and learning about both current and ancient Alien cultures; has issues with her father (Of whom I've mentioned above.); takes Jenny under her wing as a mentor and/or surrogate sister/mother.

Zachary Cross-Flade: Formerly the captain in charge of Sentry Base 6 during the Krop-Tor mission; Currently, an Admiral in the Imperial Fleet; often shows up from time to time to visit Ida and Danny.

Danny Bartok: Currently the First Officer of the _Hawking_; is interested in Old Earth Pop Culture; has developed friendships with many of his ship-mate; including HAROLD (Because he can be a barrel of laughs at times.); Jo (Because he has a crush on her and wants to be more than friends. *Nudge, nudge, wink, wink*); Jenny (Because he likes to think of her as a kid sister, but Jenny has a secret crush on him.), Hart, (Mostly because there's never a dull moment with him; he still keeps an eye on him so he doesn't try anything naughty on him.); and, most of all, with Mr. Kappa (Probably because he was in charge of the Ood while on Krop-Tor, and now wants to reconcile this with Mr. Kappa.).

Captain John Hart, or, simply Hart: a Formerly of the Time Agency of the 51st Century; a ruthless sexual deviant and a puckish rogue; his official excuse for wanting to stick around aboard the _Hawking_ purely the thrills (And until he sleeps with every last crew-member.) His REAL reason for being on the _Hawking_ is because he has to. By that, I mean that in the near future, the Hawking will be the center of a big event in Universal History, and he _has_ to be there because History _says _so. In my interpretation of the unknown part of the Doctor Who Universe, it was mandatory for all Time Agents to have the knowledge and rules of the Time/Space Continuum drilled into their heads, _literally_. The Mind-Drilling, as I call it, needed the space, so the equivalent of two years' worth of an Agent's memories were removed, and then safely stored until they retire (Which was quite the rarity.). So, in other word, it's like a programmable and artificial instinct that is far too powerful to resist.

Jenny Galifrey: The Doctor's Daughter; joins the crew for the adventure; chose the name of her father's home planet for her Sur-name because she wanted to keep her Time Lord heritage (Even though she knows very little of it.), and, also, she thinks "Smith" is far too cliché; has been taken under Ida's wing as a pupil and/or surrogate sister/daughter.


End file.
